thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Troll Friend
Troll Friend is the fifth book in the Blood Moon series, seventh chronologically speaking. It follows the journeys of Aashkule, a questing mystic and Malcar, a lonely apprentice as they seek knowledge of the world they inhabit. The Big Picture The Warlocks Having secured the body of Hulotala, the warlocks now see Bishop Akoman as a potential second vessel of reincarnation. In addition, they have already secured a willing donor in the plague bringer of Zoor'Ztsh, Raknos. Now, in preparation for annihilation, the warlocks summon their brethren, cultists and profane magi to Mikhul Delvin, and dark recruiters seek fresh meat for Oblivion's armies. The Protectorate The Protectorate threatens to become an autocracy as Bishop Akoman seeks the title of Asmodeus' avatar and ruler of a coming theocratic empire. He seeks the ritual that will visit a powerful transformation upon his flesh. However, the kingdom of the Fallen Angel is about to fall under siege. House Aiataar The talfar move to consolidate all of their power within Naen while also attempting to probe Tolnor, the Jewel of the North, which is the last city untouched by their touch. Prologue Part One Prelude Arc One * Introduce the world and tone of the story * Introduce main character with an entrance * Foreshadow the moral change - the character's flaw * Introduce the other major players * Plan other props/skills of the character through their backstory Chapter I (Aashkule): ''' '''Chapter II (Malcar): Chapter III (Aashkule): Chapter IV (Malcar): Chapter V (Aashkule): Chapter VI (Malcar): Arc Two * The character resists their call to action Chapter VII (Aashkule): ' '''Chapter VIII (Malcar): ' '''Chapter IX (Aashkule): Chapter X (Malcar): Chapter XI (Aashkule): Chapter XII (Malcar): Arc Three * The first half-hearted attempt at action is shot down Chapter XIII (Aashkule): ' '''Chapter XIV (Malcar): ' '''Chapter XV (Aashkule): Chapter XVI (Malcar): Chapter XVII (Aashkule): Chapter XVIII (Malcar): Arc Four * The second, genuine attempt to overcome adversity also fails * The character's flaw gets in their way * There is a strong hint at the character's need to change Chapter XIX (Aashkule): ' '''Chapter XX (Malcar): ' '''Chapter XXI (Aashkule): Chapter XXII (Malcar): Chapter XXIII (Aashkule): Chapter XXIV (Malcar): Arc Five * Confrontation with the need to change in order to eventually succeed * The character's eyes are opened to reality - that they must "change or die" * The character retreats to lick their wounds Chapter XXV (Aashkule): ' '''Chapter XXVI (Malcar): ' '''Chapter XXVII (Aashkule): Chapter XXVIII (Malcar): Chapter XXIX (Aashkule): Chapter XXX (Malcar): Arc Six * Creation of a new plan of action * Now the character is prepared to take a different approach * Resolve to change for the betterment of the self and of the world Chapter XXXI (Aashkule): ' '''Chapter XXXII (Malcar): ' '''Chapter XXXIII (Aashkule): Chapter XXXIV (Malcar): Chapter XXXV (Aashkule): Chapter XXXVI (Malcar): Arc Seven * The character puts their final plan into action * The character is almost destroyed in some manner in the process * The tables are turned on the adversary/antagonistic element Chapter XXXVII (Aashkule): ' '''Chapter XXXVIII (Malcar): ' '''Chapter XXXIX (Aashkule): Chapter XL (Malcar): Chapter XLI (Aashkule): Chapter XLII (Malcar): Arc Eight * The adversary has one last opportunity to defeat the character somehow * The character fully triumphs and the world is bettered * BUT leave some form of a cliff-hanger to set up the next book in the series Chapter XLIII (Aashkule): ''' '''Chapter XLIV (Malcar): Chapter XLV (Aashkule): Chapter XLVI (Malcar): Chapter XLVII (Aashkule): Chapter XLVIII (Malcar): Epilogue